Revenge is Sweet
by Lexieee
Summary: Bella isn’t human and she knows it but no one else does... until now. She was bullied when she was younger but moved to Phoenix with her mom when her parents divorced. She transformed herself and has come back to Forks for revenge now she’s confident.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 3****rd**** fanfic. But the first two are on my other account (Got my name changed LEGALLY). So yeah, I'm hoping this will be a better one - third time lucky, ehh? Bigger authors note at the end. This is just a mere 'Hello'. So... HELLO!!**

_Summary: Bella isn't human, and she knows it, but no one else does. She was bullied when she was younger, but moved to Phoenix with her mother when her parents divorced. She transformed herself and has come back to Forks for revenge as her confident new self. Vampires, Shape shifters and others ;) BxEd. No lemons, but M 'cos I'm paranoid!_

**Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter One - Don't Forgive, Don't Forget**

"I thought you were above all of this, Bella," Charlie sighed as we drove from the airport so fast that the trees and other forms of... green, for lack of a better word, blurred before my eyes.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you," I spat, "after what they put me through, they deserve what I'm going to give them."

And only I know what they're getting, and how they'll get it. They will be my slaves.

Charlie didn't know how harsh they were to me when I was younger.

How much they taunted me.

He didn't know how it hurt.

And he doesn't know how it has affected me.

I don't care if he is my father or not he still has no right to judge me when he doesn't know the basics. I can still remember the day I left very clearly.

***

"_I'm glad you're going," Jet hissed, "you deserve to go away! It's your fault your parents are getting divorced."_

"_Yeah, and no one here likes you anyway," Marlon laughed. Several others followed their lead, chuckling and pointing towards the new boy. _

_In his hands was a piece of blue paper. There were words scattered across the page beneath the title 'Frizzabella Swot'._

_Ugly, unwanted, unloved, hated, stupid, nerd, swot, frizzy hair, harry potter glasses, scar freak, freak, idiot, fatty, goth, and others too horrible to mention._

***

I had unruly, frizzy, curly hair. It was a dull, golden blonde. I had ridiculous glasses, was overweight, self-conscious, and an easy target for bullies.

Oh, and of course my scar. I had, well, still have, a large crescent shaped scar on my neck. I woke to find it for the first time when I was eight years old. It was shockingly cooler than the rest of my body.

I'm not quite sure how I got it, although I know it was from a vampire, but one who was perhaps not venomous? I don't know, but, I don't care either.

I moved to Phoenix with my mother after she divorced my father when I was 10.

My mother, Renée, was a fashion designer and model; she had worked with and for huge designer labels. Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana and Chanel were amongst some of them.

Charlie, my dad, is a lawyer. I don't see him much; he's always travelling from state to state to find a better range of clients or to see his previous and current clients.

After 7 years in Phoenix transforming myself and gaining confidence I wanted to go back to Forks and get my revenge on all of those losers who ever dared to insult me.

My curls had loosened; they now cascaded down my back in perfect ringlets. I had dyed my hair a very rich, dark chocolate brown when I was 15, it looked amazing with the hi-lights and lo-lights in shades of caramel and honey.

I had lost a dramatic amount of weight, going from 130lbs at age 10, to 110lbs at 17. My skin was still perfectly clear and an almost translucent porcelain white.

At 12, I didn't need glasses as much, because my eyesight was improving rapidly, and I got sick of being bullied in Phoenix, so I thought 'I'm not putting up with this shit anymore, it's time to do something about it' and that was that. I changed myself, inside and out.

I'm now much more confident and headstrong than I was all of those years ago and a hell of a lot prettier.

I will be avenged, Forks, I will be avenged.

Charlie's sleek, red, Mercedes M7 came to a halt at the driveway of his house. It was smaller than my house in Phoenix, but still grand.

It was white. And very clean. He must hire people to wash his house daily, although, the rain probably does that for him. 2 men hurried towards the car.

One had long black hair, covering half of his ice blue eyes. He looked around 20 years old. I thought he would be a bit of fun. The other man was in his fifties or sixties probably. He was bald with withered skin around his tired, grey eyes.

Charlie exited the car and opened my door for me.

"Wallace, Cameron," Charlie began, addressing the men with great formality, "This is Isabella, my daughter. Her bags are in the trunk. Could one of you please escort her to her room and give her a tour of the house?"

The young one nodded.

"Well, Cameron, I must be off. I have some very important business which much be dealt with soon," Charlie commented, walking back to me, kissing my forehead. "Goodbye, Bella. Don't fret to call me anytime you need anything."

I nodded in response. Cameron took all 4 of my bags from the trunk of the car. Wallace offered tea, coffee and biscuits which we politely declined.

Cameron led me up a long, spiralled, glass staircase. My heels clinked against the steps. I followed him down a hallway then up yet another set of stairs.

"This," Cameron said, pointing to a lavender door, "is your bedroom. It is en-suite. There is also a kitchen up here and a small reception. This is your entire floor except for the four rooms to your right which are mine, Wallace, Jamie and Katherine's."

He walked into my room, dropping my bags and flicking back his dark, endearing fringe. It made him seem oh so mysterious.

"If you want any help, just call for me," he shouted, starting to descend the first flight of stairs.

"Cameron, wait!" I called; he walked back into my room. I hadn't seen him leave the first time, even with my overly perfect vision.

"Yes?"

"Bella Swan," I smiled, holding out my hand.

"Cameron Smith," he laughed, shaking my hand firmly, I tightened my grasp, "wow, a girl that doesn't shake hands like a wet noodle." I laughed.

"So, tell me about yourself."  
"I'm 19, from Seattle, I like the colour purple. My mom and dad are called Frank and Allison. I have two younger sisters, Janie and Mae, and an older brother, Frank Jr. I have 2 dogs, Aly and AJ. They were named by my youngest sister, Mae, obviously. She's a big fan. I prefer bands like Paramore. And you?"

"17, I moved from Forks when I was 10 to Phoenix then back to Forks. I like the colour red. My mom and dad are called Charlie and Renée. I'm an only child, never had a pet, and I too prefer the musical style of such bands."

"Nice," he responded. I smirked. The poor boy wouldn't know what hit him. I wandered up to him, placing my arms around his neck and pulling him down. I underestimated his height. He must be at least 6 foot.

I crashed my lips into his, I could feel his hesitation.

"I won't tell anybody if you don't," I whispered against his lips. The hesitation he had previously was gone and he was kissing me back properly. We continued making out on the bed for about 30 minutes until I heard another car pull into the driveway.

It was a green, Lamborghini Murcielago. The driver got out and rapped on the door. I looked up at Cameron. His lips were pink and slightly swollen. He really was too easy. I applied some fresh lip gloss, flashed him a smile and ran down the stairs.

I opened the door. A smartly dressed man looked up at me questioningly.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"The one and only," I chuckled.

"Well then Ms. Swan, I believe this is yours," he gestured towards the car, "there is a note from your father on the dashboard." He placed the keys in my hand.

I squealed, "Oh My Gosh, it is perfect. Whoever you are, please thank him for me. Wait, how are you getting back?"

"I only drove from 5 houses down. Your father and I are good friends; I agreed to mind the car for him until you arrived. My daughter did some work on the engine so it goes a little faster. My name is Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh, okay, well, thank you. I suppose I shall see you around."

"Goodbye, Isabella."

"Just Bella, please. And Goodbye," I smiled.

"Bella," he repeated. I nodded and he smiled and walked out of the gates.

I opened the car doors and they swung upwards. Holy frick! This is awesome! I sat in the driver's seat, smiling uncontrollably. I glanced at my dress. It was wrinkled after my make-out session but still presentable.

I tilted the mirror, glancing at my reflection and then at my watch. 2:47pm. Seattle is 7 hours ahead so it would be... 9:47pm. I twiddled with the knob at the side of the clock face until it read 9:47pm.

It was quite dark out and the dark clouds had started spitting tiny water droplets to the Earth. Or just Forks. Forks loves rain. It's weird.

I swung my slender, pale legs from the car until I felt my shoes smack against the pavement. I stood up, smoothing down my dress, and pulling the door closed. I pressed a button on the car keys. It made an unusual noise as the car locked.

Clutching the keys, I walked back inside. My outfit dotted was with rain but I was happy that I had an awesome car and a new friend with benefits. I wasn't expecting my first 2 hours to be so productive.

I opened one of my bags which was by my bed and pulled out a short high-waisted pair of shorts with a plain white tank top. My brown heels should go awesome with this.

I hung the outfit and a long, cream, pearl necklace on a coat hanger and placed the shoes in my wardrobe beneath it.

I walked into the en-suite bathroom with a clean set of silk pyjamas in my hand, my toothbrush in the other.

I undressed slowly and hopped into the shower. The water was ice cold. It shocked me and I screamed.

Someone ran to the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?" an alarmed yet feminine voice asked.

"Yeah, thanks, the water was just a bit cold and it shocked me. Sorry for wasting your time," I replied courteously.

"It's fine, Bella, I'm Katherine, by the way. I'm the housekeeper but I'm also looking after you if and when your father isn't around so if you need me, just call for me," Katherine told me.

The water heated up and I lathered my strawberry scented shampoo into my hair. The hot water unknotted the muscles in my back, I was so relaxed it was unbelievable.

As I got out of the shower, I ran my hand along the towel rack. I wrapped myself in a warm, cotton towel, drying myself. I wrapped another towel around my hair like a turban and changed into my pyjamas. The shorts were a bit tight but otherwise quite comfortable.

Charlie must've arrived whilst I was enjoying my shower as he greeted me as I walked into the main living room.

"Bella, dear, I'm sorry I had to rush off earlier. Gosh, you've grown so much! You must be around 5'9" now! Look how beautiful you're getting. I have missed you so much," Charlie continued his speech. I blocked his voice from my exceptionally good hearing.

Charlie continued rambling; just the constant movement of his lips was beginning to annoy me. Charlie's lamp rose from its table then smashed on the floor.

I'm getting a lot better at this, if you ask me. It started when I was about 14, I found that I could move things with my mind. It's really cool if you ask me but a sour thought could have someone flying into a wall.

Charlie looked at me in awe, he must have seen my hair and my blue eyes lighten, the paler flecks of colour dominating.

"Your eyes they..." he began so quietly that no human would have been able to hear it, "never mind."

"Oh my gosh," I stared at the lamp in fake horror, "I... I think I want to go to bed now. It's getting late anyway and I want to go shopping tomorrow. Shops are open on Sundays here, right?"

"Bella, you have school tomorrow. It's Sunday today! You're flight was delayed in case you forgot," he reminded me, placing his hand on my shoulder, "but you're right. You probably should get to bed."

School. Fun, fun, fun, I thought sarcastically. I can't believe that I forgot that my flight had been delayed.

I looked at the clock on the side of my bed. It read 11:03pm. I rolled over under the covers and drifted into a sleep. I had a very odd dream.

***

"_I know what you are so don't act like you're unaware of it," Jet hissed at me._

_I replied, "go on, say it."_

_A tall bronze-haired man ran at a shocking inhuman speed - faster than me - crashing into Jet._

"_Leave her alone!" he screamed at Jet._

"_I don't need your protection," I stated, putting my hands on my hips._

_He smirked and sighed, "I know, Bella, but you will receive it anyway."_

_This God-like man pinned Jet to the ground. Jet struggled but was giving up._

"_This isn't over ,Bella," Jet spat, and then acknowledged the bronze-haired man, "Cullen." _

***

I awoke in a cold sweat. Five nail marks were engraved into my arm, I assumed they were my own. Cullen is hot, I thought and glanced at my alarm clock. 4:17am. Damn, I went back asleep: a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: If you liked/disliked it, have any questions, any comments, any improvements or even a guess as to what Bella is then just review (: or PM me. Oh and should Jacob be in the story?? It's unlikely that you will know what Bella is, because it's extremely unheard of and was difficult to for me to find information about it. I have dropped hints, which you won't understand until you know what she is and have googled it! I will try and update weekly and if not weekly, then fortnightly. I was listening to 'Suck it up, Princess - Ten Second Epic' when I finished this. Thanks, Lexie xo**

**P.S. There are lots of pictures on my profile to give you a better idea of her outfits, the house, Cameron, her hair etc. So check it out ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter Two - Stares, Glares and Alice**

_Uhhhh_. I groaned as my alarm clock rang. I placed my fingers on the snooze button, feeling it vibrate through my fingers, and pressed it. The annoying buzzing stopped with a_ click._

I hopped out of bed, and jumped into the shower for a few minutes to wake myself up.

I heard the irritating ring of the alarm clock once again. I walked into the wardrobe, flinging the clock against the wall, telepathically.

I changed into the outfit I had chosen for shopping. It wasn't my perfect 'first day' outfit, but it would have to do until I could visit somewhere out of town for a shopping trip.

I blow-dried my hair slightly, but leaving it damp enough to fall into its natural curls.

Then it clicked. I had an awesome idea with only one down side: I would make a carbon copy of myself so I could go to school and go shopping, but if I got caught, then I was screwed. They would take me to school only to discover that I was already in school. That would be difficult to explain!

I shook off the idea and walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Cereal or toast?" Cameron smiled.

I shoved past him and opened the cupboard. I grabbed a granola bar.

"Neither," I winked, exiting the kitchen.

I fumbled in my bag, looking for my car keys. I heard a light tinkling near the bottom. I was becoming impatient and just emptied my whole bag onto the sofa.

I took my keys and shoved them into one of my pockets whilst returning all of the items on the sofa into my bag.

I pushed the key into the ignition and heard the engine purr. I reversed out of the path carefully then sped to school at 110mph. Nobody I know drives as fast as me, but what can I say? I love speed.

I could feel every students head turn to see my car as it entered the lot. I parked suavely next to a silver Volvo. After mine, it was the nicest car here. Doesn't that say something about these people, I chuckled.

Almost all... no, scrap that, all of the girls glared at me with envious eyes, being given daggers by people you don't know is surprisingly amusing. I just smiled at them, revealing my perfect white teeth.

Without even looking at the boys, I knew they were staring or drooling, usually both.

I seen one moderately attractive boy, he had dull blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, his jaw was hanging down. I walked over to him, pushed his chin, closing his mouth. I kissed him lightly.

"Wouldn't want to catch flies now, would you?" I winked and walked away, not looking back once.

I knew the effect I had on boys. Everyone either wanted to be with me or be me. That's how it's been since I was 14 - and queen bee of Phoenix High, I'm not bragging, but it's true. I am gorgeous.

I strutted to the office.

"Hey, Mrs Cope, miss me?" I laughed.

"Bella! You've changed so much! You're so beautiful. Here's your timetable and a map, if you need a hand - I'm here for you, darling," she replied. She'd always been nice to me. Sometimes I'd have to sit in the office if I'd been crying and she would comfort me.

By the time the bell had rung and I was heading off to home room, I had a group of around seven guys following me around like a lost puppy.

After home room, I glanced at my timetable. English first. I don't mind English, I'm good at it and I read a lot. On my way down the corridor, a small, tanned girl jogged up beside me.

"Hi! I'm Jessica, I'm sure we're going to be great friends. You're Bella, rig-" she started, then tripped.

"Walk much? Dumb ass"

She looked shocked, using a locker to pull herself up to her feet.

She muttered under her breath, "freaking bitch, I shouldn't have been so nice to that whore."

"Well maybe next time you'll know better. Now go back to whichever janitor's closet you were in before and jack yourself off because let's face it - you're the only person on the planet that would fuck you," I called back.

The corridor erupted into fits of laughter as I reached my class room. I handed my slip to the teacher and took a seat next to an unusual looking girl, but very pretty. There was no way she was human.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. Bella Swan, right?" she asked, her high voice asked.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," I responded. She looked at me funny, throughout the entire lesson - except for the occasional moments when her eyes would gloss over and she would daydream - she look intrigued by me but also confused.

3rd period was the worst, the only spare seat in trigonometry was by Jessica and some other girl called Lauren. I just ignored them when they spoke to me, I was too much better than them.

Lunch had finally arrived, I was strolling towards an empty table when I was hollered over to another table by Alice.

"Hello, Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper, his twin Rosalie, her boyfriend Emmett and he's Edward," she told me, gesturing to each person at the table in turn.

Jasper had millions of scars, too pale for human eyes to see. They were all crescent shaped - like mine. His hair was a dirty blonde.

Rosalie was beautiful, as beautiful as me - maybe even prettier! She had long, blonde wavy hair.

Emmett was huge, like a body builder crossed with the Eiffel Tower with short, curly black hair and dimples.

Edward was God-like with bronze, tousled hair.

I looked at Alice, her spiky, black hair pointing in different directions. They all have the same coloured eyes. Topaz. They were vampires. Animal drinkers, but still vampires.

"Vampires," I murmured, too quickly and quietly that no human could ever hear.

"How do you know? Human," Edward spat, equally as quiet.

"Shut up, Edward. Bella, how do you know? And for the record, he's just pissed off with you because he can't read your mind," Alice responded.

A mind reader, huh?

'So, Mr. Mindreader, would you prefer it if I told you like this. I don't have to waste my unnecessary breath that way,' I thought, dropping my shield. He nodded, so I projected my thoughts to everyone, 'your eyes.'

"That's how you knew?" asked Rosalie, "but how would you know? And how can you do that? Humans have no powers."

"Who said I was human," I laughed, leaving the table, disposing of my food wrappers and taking a bite form my apple and heading to 6th period biology.

Unfortunately, I was stuck sitting by Mr. Mindreader, he looked in pain, it was as if someone had shoved a branding hot iron down his throat. I laughed at the metaphor.

'What the hell is your problem?' I thought.

"I can't tell you now, too many people will see my lips move," he whispered.

"Give me your hand," I insisted. He hesitated but put his hand on mine. I dragged my nail across his impenetrable skin which began to leak venom. He looked at me, shocked. I slit my own palm quickly before his wound healed and pushed our hands together.

As my blood mixed with his venom, I could feel our wounds heal and I felt more powerful. It had worked. He looked in even more pain.

'Why are you in pain now?' I thought.

"I told you I can't explain now," he muttered. Then he thought, 'how on Earth am I supposed to explain to a deranged human that isn't human that she is my singer and if I had the opportunity I would probably drain her.'

'I am not deranged, what is a singer? And you couldn't drain me if you tried,' I thought.

'You can hear my thoughts?'

'Why do you think I just cut you? I took your powers, duh.'

'Oh, what the fuck?'

'Hey! It's a good thing, if you think about it - we can have conversations without anyone else knowing. Don't tell the others! Oh, and these other thoughts are annoying and rather creepy.'

'I know. So a singer, is when a particular humans blood calls for you and smells better than anyone else's in the world.'

'But I'm not human.'

'But you are my singer. By the way, what are you?'

'That's for me to know and you not to know.'

'Damn. And why can't I drain you?'

'I'm too powerful, you couldn't hurt me if you tried, without burning me that is.'

'I'm searching my brain for every possibility of what you could be, but I'm coming up blank.'

'Stop looking - you will never guess it correctly, now I'm blocking you again - the bell is about to go.'

'Wait!'

'Yes?'

'Do I have your abilities now, too?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Bye, Edward.'

The bell rung and I slung my bag over my shoulder, raising my shield again, and heading to Gym.

I arrived at the changing rooms and changed into a short, pleated blue gym skirt and a white polo top. As I tugged on my sneakers, I saw Rosalie and Alice.

'These uniforms are so stupid and ugly, I should start a petition to change it. Oh no, Edward has this class too. I'll sing! I know a song that will get on your nerves...' Alice thought.

"Oh shut up, Alice!" I shouted.

"What?" Alice queried, looking confused, "I never said anything."

"Stop singing," I retaliated.

'I'm only doing it in my head, but that would mean... no! That's not possible. Or is it? Hmm.' She thought, then spoke, "you never told me you could read minds too."

Damn! My cover is blown, I'll have to tell her, "I couldn't... until Biology. I took Edward's powers, now we can both read minds," I stated, "Rose, why can't I hear you?"

"I've perfected my blocking technique," Rosalie grinned, pulling her hair into a band.

Alice continued singing in her mind as we left the changing rooms and got onto the track.

"3 laps! Now! No Slacking!" yelled Coach Clapp.

We sped up and were running alongside Edward.

'You told them,' he accused me.

'I had no choice! I accidentally shouted at Alice for singing in her head. It's extremely annoying,' I replied.

'You get used to it, amateur, if you're so powerful, create a temporary shield for her mind too!' he mocked.

'Great idea!' I was serious, and I did: it worked, she shut up! 'Thanks, Edward.'

He sighed and grunted; the moron. The four of us sprinted merrily around the track, without even becoming out of breath or breaking a sweat.

Everyone's thoughts were thinking, 'training for the Olympics,' or 'they must have been to a fitness camp,' or 'they're awesome,' or 'show off's!'

"Hey, Alice, do you and Rosalie want to ditch school tomorrow and go shopping?" I asked.

"Yes! Obviously! I can't believe you love shopping! This is awesome! We're going to be better friends than I originally thought!" she screamed.

"Tomorrow?" I reminded her of my question.

"Oh, hell yeah! Count me in, Rosalie will most definitely be coming too. It will be sunny in Forks tomorrow so we couldn't come in either, but Seattle is cloudy!"

"Cool, now let's get out of this horrendous gym kit before I puke on it. That might be an improvement though!" I laughed.

Alice chuckled and nodded, skipping ahead into a toilet cubicle with her stuff so she could change quickly. I did the same and we left the changing rooms as Rosalie was going in.

We exchanged numbers and I told her of our plans for tomorrow. She smiled and left.

I reached my car, to see Edward standing by it, leaning against the Volvo.

"Lamborghini Murcielago LP 670-4 SuperVeloce, 661 horse power, top speed 213mph: Nice," he commented.

"Top speed is actually 294 for mine, Rosalie worked on it," I smiled. He chuckled.

"I'll see you around, okay?"

"Sure."

He looked at me with a breath taking crooked smile. The wind just made his hair look even sexier. What the hell? I do not like Edward Cullen. Not in _that _way anyway.

I drove home, silently.

Shit, someone knows I'm not human.

Shit, 5 people know I'm not human, and they'll tell their 'parents' which makes 7.

Shit, 7 vampires know I'm not human.

Shit, how could I have been so stupid? The Volturi could get involved.

I was driving quite slowly, only reaching 80mph. When a large, black wolf came into view. I slammed the brakes. Idiotic, immature, stupid, imbecile werewolves!

The car knocked into the wolf, only hitting it lightly. It glanced up at me, revealing it's large white canines.

I curled my top lip, and watched the shape shifter stare in awe as my fangs grew, twice the size of his. He ran back into the woods, alarmed.

FRICK. What a day? If today was so interesting, I wonder what school will be like when I see Jet again!

**A/N: No, Bella isn't a vampire. Or a half vampire. Any guesses? Reviews, please. They are much appreciated!! I am listening to ' Micro Cuts by Muse' as I am writing this! Again, check out my profile for pictures etcetera :] Thanks, Lexie xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter Three – Boys, Boys, Boys**

I walked into my room, changing quickly and lying on my bed. It was only 4pm.

Jet-lag was kicking in – I was extremely tired.

I set an alarm on my phone for 6pm, I didn't want to be late for dinner at half 7. I was meeting Charlie and some of his business associates for a formal event.

I fell asleep.

After waking, I hopped into the shower to refresh myself. I've been showering a lot more since I arrived in Forks – this was my second shower today and third since I've arrived.

I slipped into my silky, rose gown. It draped down to my feet. I slid my feet into a beautiful pair of silver stilettos.

6:45pm, I sighed. I lightly applied some foundation, it wasn't like I needed it. I stuck my finger into a small tub of cream blusher and rubbed it along my cheekbones. I added some black eye-liner, and smoky black, grey and white eye-shadow. I put on 3 coats of black mascara and whirled my hair up into a simple, loose bun, pinning my fringe away from my face.

I stuffed my phone, keys, purse, ligloss and a few other essentials into my silver clutch.

I rushed out of the gates, to the long, black Ferrari limousine which was waiting to take me to the event.

As I clambered into the limo, sixteen pairs of eyes were on me.

"Sorry, I'm late," I apologized.

"Fashionably," I heard Alice mutter. I smirked, "You look hot," she said.

"Thanks, as do you all," I replied, revealing my natural blush.

"Everyone here agrees, as do I," spoke Edward, kissing the back of my hand gently. My dad winked at me. I shrunk back into my seat, embarrassed.

Dropping my shield, I thought to Edward, '_Who are these people_?'

"Oh, of course, Bella, these are my parents Carlisle and Esme, my siblings of whom you know, Billy Black, Jacob Black, Sam Uley and his fiancé Emily, Embry Call, Quil Aterera, Seth Clearwater and his sister Leah, and your father."

I nodded as his thoughts drifted to each person as he named them.

"Pleasure to meet you all," I concluded, but to Edward I was screaming in my thoughts, "_What the fuck!? 7 Shape shifters are in a limo with us! You can't mix vampires, shape shifters, me and humans. It's wrong!"_

"_Damn, she's so hot. I'd tap that, she'll be in my bed tonight," _thought Jacob. I growled at him under my breath, altering his thoughts, _'what the fuck is up with her? She's one messed up human, I'd still do her though.'_

I shielded his mind, I couldn't bear to think of how I'll have to punish him if he tries anything.

The one called Sam was only thinking of Emily, who I assumed was his imprint. She was only thinking of him also.

Quil was thinking about a young girl named Claire, his imprint most probably. Creepy.

Leah was thinking of Sam amongst other things.

Embry was thinking about how beautiful Leah looked and how perfect her golden dress looked against her copper skin.

Seth was thinking about everything, mostly how awesome it was that he was in a limo with some 'vamps and shapies' as he put it, also how pretty I looked.

My father and Billy were thinking of their boring discussion about fishing. The Cullen's were just pissed that they were in a limo with what they thought were werewolves.

'Thanks for blocking his thoughts, they were disgusting. And they aren't shape shifters, by the way, they are werewolves,' Edward thought.

'They aren't, shape shifters are smaller, and from what I've seen about your past – you've never met a real werewolf,' I concluded. He answered out loud with a simple 'oh'.

I raised my shield and blocked my recently acquired mind-reading power.

We reached our destination. Everyone left the limousine in a hurry except Edward and I. We were only 6 minutes late! Seriously.

Edward jumped out, holding his hand out. I grabbed it and stepped out. I released his hands, reluctantly. He looked way too hot in that suit.

He raised his eyebrow and linked my arm.

"You accidentally dropped it again, love...ly," he spoke, leaving an undeliberate pause between love and ly.

"Oh," I laughed, "if I leave it down do you think it will get less awkward?"

"Possibly," he chuckled.

"Then so be it," I responded. He smiled his beautiful, crooked smile at me causing my heart to skip a beat.

He noticed. Damn. He nudged me reassuringly, he probably just didn't want to hurt my feeling by just saying 'I'm sorry, I'm way too hot to be seen by you,' yeah, that's probably it.

He nudged me again, harder.

"What?"

"No shield, in case you don't remember, and you're over-analysing everything."

Frick. I've never met anyone who could embarrass me this much, especially since I realized my heritage.

"Speaking of which, Bella, will you ever tell me what you are?" He asked, pleadingly. I chuckled, evilly, I had a little bit of control left.

"When I take Alice's power, I'll predict that," I smiled, restraining myself from thinking about my grandparents.

"You're so evil," he grinned, I grinned back.

We strolled, casually but confidently into a large hall filled with rich business men and their wives and older children. Me and the Cullen's were definitely the most beautiful people there, though.

My phone vibrated furiously in my bag. I excused myself from a large circle of my father's friends of whom most were looking at me inappropriately and went into the rest rooms. I checked my texts:

Hey B,

R U there yet?

-Ste xoxoxoxoxo

B.

R U OK?

TB.

-Ste xoxoxoxoxo

Bells, I'm rly worried now.

Txt me ASAP.

-Ste

I replied.

Chill, Ste.

I haven't had much chance to check my phone.

Been busy, at an event with Charlie. I'll call soon.

-Bella xoxo

I glanced up at the mirror, feeling suddenly downgraded when Rosalie twirled in beside me.

"Wow, you're so beautiful. I'm jealous," she moaned.

"Rosalie, I felt ugly when you walked in, you're stunning," I grunted.

"You aren't ugly, just realize it takes a lot to make me jealous so you must be something," She responded.

"As are you," I replied, feeling a lot more confident. Rose grabbed my wrist and pulled me out.

"Edward's planning on asking you to dance, so I hope you can," she whispered to me, leaving me with another group of men.

Claire de Lune by Debussy came on. I smiled.

"I love this song," I declared my love for this song to everyone.

"You like Debussy?" Edward came swiftly beside me.

"Yeah, obviously. Do you?" I asked.

"Of course, It's beautiful, like you," he retaliated.

"I can't believe you'd like this," I murmured.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked raising his hand. I placed mine in his and nodded.

He spun me on to the dance floor and whirled me across the room. We were dancing in perfect rhythm, stepping and jumping in time.

"Thank you," he told me.

"For What?" I wondered, quizzically.

"For everything: for this dance, for blocking those guys' minds, for letting me into your mind, for just existing. Thank you," Edward whispered.

Tears rimmed my eyes. I pressed my lips against his, lightly.

"Any time," I mumbled, rushing off to the toilets. What have I done? Frick, Frick-ety, Frick Frick.

I glared at the mirror. I'm such a stupid moron. A stupid, stupid moron. I released a loud sob. Tears poured from my eyes, smudging my make-up. I rubbed my eyes, spreading the mascara further across my face.

I was pathetic. What happened to being the new Bella Swan? The confident, fearless, beautiful Bella Swan. This is what happened, she fucking forgot her common sense.

Alice ran towards me, hugging me tightly. Her cool body soothed me slightly.

"It's okay, Bella, I promise, it will all work out. I know it will," she mumbled into my dress. Her tiny, fragile body held me tighter.

"But what if it's not," I yelled.

"It will be, just trust me. Please, Bella. You have to believe that," she sighed. After more tears and reassurance I pulled myself together.

Alice helped me fix my hair and make-up. She did it much more extravagantly than I did pulling multiple cosmetics from her small bag, magically.

We left the rest rooms to a queue of irritable women, complaining about the wait. Oh God, Alice must've kept them waiting because of me and my ridiculous breakdown.

"Don't worry about them. Edward is worried about you. Go get him, tiger," she giggled, waltzing back into the hall besides me.

I was greeted by Edward. He pulled me into a hug, inhaling my scent. Alice was met by Jasper, he kissed her cheek and Alice skipped towards Carlisle and Esme, dragging Jasper behind her.

"Don't even think about draining me, I don't taste good," I said.

"You smell good, and just imagining your delicious, warm blood soothing the aching, burn in my throat is enough to make the venom pool in my mouth," he replied.

"Really, I taste disgusting. I bit myself once to see if I could feed that way so I didn't have to hunt. I could do it but it was awful," I told him.

"The blood of a supernatural being always tastes putrid to the same being, but to another it is one of the most amazing and rare delicacies ever tasted," he amended.

I sighed. The Cullen's have just completely messed up my plan.

"What plan?" Edward questioned.

"Do you know a guy called Jet?" I queried. He nodded. "Well, when I was younger he used to bully me, so I came back to Forks with intentions that weren't exactly the kindest."

"Do continue," he pleaded.

"Well, I was going to take him to a relative of mine to help me take him... somewhere, so I could hold a feast in his honour and force him to eat the bl... never mind. Basically, I'd have him as my slave. How does that work as an explanation?" I asked, raising my shield again, so he would not see anything I did not wish for him to see.

"You're a Dalaketnon," Edward stated, bluntly.

"No," I replied, "now no more guesses, please."

"Fine," he replied.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Charlie call, "where have you been, my dearest, I have not seen you for over an hour or two?"

"Oh, father, it's okay. I have been with the Cullen's," I comforted him. He looked at me oddly.

"Hm, well there's someone I would like you to meet," Charlie told me, tugging me towards a short, white-haired boy with piercing green eyes, "this is Johnathon. Johnathon, this is my daughter, Bella. I'll leave you two to get to know each other," Charlie left.

"Hey, sexy," he smirked, touching my thigh.

"Do you mind, ass hole? Don't touch what you can't afford," I spat.

"Oh, so you charge do you?" he winked.

"Go drink some milk shorty. I'm too good for you, and you should know it. Go find a whore to fuck, and stay away from me," I hissed, yanking his hand from my leg and crushing his wrist.

He found himself flying head first into a table and a previously unseen ladder fell on top of him.

"What the heck? I understand the table, but the ladder was unnecessary. Telekinesis?" Edward asked, smoothly, his velvety voice dizzying me.

"The ladder would explain the wrist I crushed, and yes, that was an example of telekinesis," I told him.

I turned around to see the Cullen family staring at me in amazement. I shrugged.

"So, how're we getting home?" I asked, casually.

**A/N: Ooh, what do you think? Too soon for the whole Bella and Edward relationship? I have most of the story planned out which is cool. I was previously writing as I went along, but now I have a general idea of what's happening. I don't own Twilight. I just mess with the characters and make my own -grins-. I'm listening to 'I'm not your boyfriend, baby – 3OH!3'. Thanks, Lexie xo**

**P.S. Reviews are like candy – lovely and sweet. So reviews please!! And check out the pictures on my profile for each chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge is Sweet**

Chapter Four – Shopping

I pressed the screen of my iPhone several times, dozily, before finally managing to switch off the alarm. I couldn't believe I set my alarm for and woke up at 7am. I wasn't due at the Cullen's house until 10am.

I now had 3 hours to get ready. I swivelled myself around so my feet hung from the edge of the bed, resting on the lilac wooden floor.

I groaned, loudly. Cameron walked in, grinning. He had a lust-filled glimmer in his icy blue eyes. His hair was wild, I was assuming he had just woke up too.

"Yes?" I asked, bitterly. I am not a morning person.

"Miaow," he mocked, "chill, babe."

"Yes?" I repeated.

He sat beside me on the bed and pressed his hand against my face, gently, his hands glid through my hair as he kissed me. Then I did something extremely unexpected. I stopped.

"Cam, we can't do this," I told him, adamantly.

"You were all for it two days ago," he counter-acted.

"Things change, I suppose. I don't mean to be rude or anything but, let's just pretend this never happened," I said.

He nodded, sheepishly.

"In that case, I'm Bella Swan, I hope we can be good friends," I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm Cam. I hope that too, I'll leave you to get ready and then I'll call your school," Cameron told me, exiting through a door I hadn't noticed perviously.

I spent 45 minutes in the shower, washing my hair, shaving and loofah-ing my body to perfection.

I changed into a tight black and white dress that I couldn't bend over in and some neon pink Christian Louboutin gladiator style heels.

I applied a light green eyeshadow, some black mascara, a little blusher and 2 coats of pink lipgloss.

Wallace knocked on my bedroom door.

"Isabella, would you like some breakfast?" he asked, politely.

"Come in, Wallace, and please, just Bella," I smiled. He walked through the door.

"What might I offer you, Bella?" he repeated.

"Toast would be lovely," I answered.

He smiled and left. I followed him downstairs to find my new Christian Dior bag.

I pulled it from under the table and ambled to the kitchen where I found Wallace coming for me carrying a tray laden with a plate of toast, butter, jam and orange juice.

I thanked him and took the tray. I placed it on the breakfast bar and sat on a stool.

After finishing my breakfast and sorting myself out, I grabbed Charlie's wallet and from it withdrew my unlimited, black credit card.

I walked to the shops and withdrew $500 at the ATM and put it in my purse, just incase it was needed. I shoved the card in to my bra: it was a safety precaution I never forgot to take.

I had 7 minutes until 10am, when I was meeting Alice and Rosalie at the Cullen's residence.

Alice would've forseen that I'd be a few minutes late, so it should be okay. It normally takes about 9 minutes from my house to this ATM.

I wonder if Edward will be there. That might be awkward, and cool. But mostly awkward. 'Quit thinking about Edward, loser,' I scolded myself mentally, his face had been smiling in the back of my mind all morning.

I checked that my shield was still intact and walked down the street.

I reached number 18 in just over 11 minutes.

"4 minutes and 13 seconds late," Alice tutted as I reached the porch. I frowned, playfully at her, giving her the 'you knew I'd be late anyway' look.

"Nice hiding place," Rose commented.

"Pardon?" I queried, confused.

"The credit card," she amended.

"Oh, yeah. Is it noticable?" I asked.

"Only to us," chimed Alice.

I grinned. Carlisle, Esme and Edward came to wave us goodbye. I did everything I could to prevent myself from swooning. His tousled hair looked amazing and his chiseled cheekbones, gah!

When we were all in Alice's yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, singing along to 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Cyndi Lauper' until Alice turned the stereo down a notch and her and Rosalie sung a different song which embarrassed me plenty.

'Bella and Edward sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

First comes love, second comes marriage,

then comes a carriage!'

"Okay, okay. Please stop! I don't get the last line, what happened to the baby!?" I laughed.

"We drained it," Alice joked, "just kidding! Vampires can't have babies."

"Not true," I stated, "female vampires can't have babies."

"No fair, I want a baby," Rose groaned.

"I'll have one for you, I'd just have to borrow Emmett for a night," I winked.

"Deal," she said.

"Deal," I agreed.

"I'll just be a babysitter, no one's getting jiggy with Jasper except for me and I don't want kids," she giggled, "by the way, are you telling the truth?"

I tilted my head slightly, questioning her.

"I mean, that vampire men can have babies," she added.

"Yup," I concluded.

Rosalie leaned over from the back seat and turned the stereo on full blast. My favourite song was playing; 'Waking Up in Vegas – Katy Perry'.

We were singing it in perfect harmony as the car drove at full speed towards Seattle.

When we were half way there, clouds began to shade Alice and Rosalie from the sun so the windows were rolled down. This was going to be one hell of a day.

Due to our insane driving, we arrived over an hour and a half earlier than it takes most people. It only took us 50 minutes.

3 hours and 16 shopping bags later we stopped at a small café for lunch. I ordered a mozzerella and bacon panini, Alice ordered pasta with an unpronouncable name and Rosalie got a sandwich.

I munched away as they watched me. Alice was looking at her dish with disgust, Rose hadn't even opened the box.

I laughed at them.

"Ready to go?" they asked in unison, within milliseconds of me taking a final bite of my panini.

"Toilets first," I said. They groaned.

Rose was fluffing her hair and Alice was reapplying her eyeliner when I came out from the cubicle.

I washed my hands and slicked on another layer of lip gloss.

"Now we can go," I smiled.

They collected their bags as I did with mine and we headed towards a small building.

Alice claimed to know where we were going, but Rose and I had no idea. The thought of Alice leading me into the unknown was unnerving. She cleverly remembered to block her mind aswell.

The three of us all walked through a dark, metal door. It clanged as It swung shut behind us.

Through a long corridor was another door. It was white but had gold swirls coming from the door knob.

We stepped into a large, white room. White walls reaching the ceiling which must be around 200 feet above us. There was a large glass wall, and behind it there were around 100 people rushing around computers, they all stopped to glance at us.

It reminded me of the song 'Fences' by 'Paramore'.

As I looked further around the room I saw racks, no, hundreds of racks of dresses, shoes, tops, skirts, pants. You name it – it was there.

"Alice, Alice! Darling! I'm so glad you could make it. Ah, you must be Bella and Rosalie, right?" a tall, well-dressed woman chirped, smoothing her sleek, black bob.

"Monique, here we are," Alice chimed, smiling.

Monique ran off to a rack near the back. I raised an eyebrow, questioningly, at Alice. She just smiled, with an evil glint in her eye. Rose seemed clueless.

Monique arrived with 3 garment bags, 3 shoeboxes and 3 clutch bags and 3 boxes. Alice squealed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Monique. I owe you," Alice hugged Monique, grinning insanely.

Alice took the bags and boxes from the woman and shuffled us into a smaller room.

It had 3 light green walls and one brown floral wall, and a wooden floor.

Alice shoved some stuff at me and puched me into a corner of the room.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go change!" she yelled, excitedly. Then she did the same to Rosalie. Rosalie just sighed and obeyed.

I unzipped the garment bag, revealing a beautiful blue dress. I yanked my dress over my head, knowing I looked fabulous without it. I had quite racy, pink underwear on though which made it a little bit more uncomfortable when I saw the girls staring.

I felt very self-concious.

"Wow, you're hotter than I was as a human. We're equal now I'm a vampire, though," Rosalie stated. I blushed.

"Tease," moaned Alice.

"Huh?" I asked.

"If I wasn't straight and married, I'd do you," she giggled. I was quite shocked.

I slipped the dress on, it was a beautiful fit. The fabric brushed over my hips but was tighter over my cleavage. It was gorgeous.

I fiddled with the one shoulder, admiring the embellishment for a few seconds before opening the shoebox.

Inside the shoebox was a pair of the most elegant stilettos I had ever seen. They were silver, with diamantés all over the anke strap which was typed with ribbon.

I put them on and opened the other box. Inside was a stunning, diamond bracelet. I fastened it.

After transferring everything from my current handbag to the new clutch, I looked at Rose and Alice. They looked beautiful.

Alice had a black and green dress on, it had a green bow on which emphazes her tiny waist. Her 5 inch heels added to her 4' 11" frame. A large, diamond ring showed clearly on the third finger of her left hand. She noticed me looking.

"The ring I got the second time Jasper proposed," she told me, happily reminiscing the memory.

Rosalie looked ravishing in her racy, red dress. The neckline plunged very low, making her cleavage look amazing. It had a diamond fastening across the chest which fell between her breasts. She had zebra print heels with a red trim and a red bow.

"Okay, I've done what you asked. Why are we dressed up? We're leaving in," I glanced at the time on my phone, "25 minutes, at half past 3."

"Change of plan dear, we're going on a triple date," Alice informed us.

"A triple date?" Rosale queried.

"Me and Jasper, you and Emmett, Bella and Edward," she replied.

"Me and Edward aren't dating. I kissed him once, that's it. I've kissed lots of people and it's never meant anything. Hell, I've slept with people who haven't been my boyfriend. Call me a slag, but one kiss doesn't mean we go on dates," I responded.

"Oh shush, Bella, we know you like him. It's nothing to be ashamed of, now come on. We're meeting them in 20 minutes," Rosalie said.

"I don't think you're a slag," Alice said after 3 minutes. Rose and I looked at her. "Is it too late to say that?"

We nodded. Alice led us to her car, and we threw all of our bags in the back with Alice, there were now 23 due to our change of outfit.

"Hey! This is my car! I should drive, or at least be in the front!" Alice moaned.

"We don't care whose car it is, you got to drive last time so you have to switch with the person in the back. It's only fair. You can't drive twice," I commented. Rosalie flashed me a thankful smile and ignited the engine.

The car roared to a start. We all laughed. I turned the CD up. Rosalie had put 'Cobra Starship' in.

'The City is at War' started playing loudly. We joined in, nodding and agreeing with all of the lyrics:

'The city is at war,

and it's playtime for the young and rich,

Ignore me if you see me because I just don't give a shit,

The city is at war,

Bless the young and rich,

With designer drugs and designer friends.

The city is at war,

and it's playtime for the young and rich,

Ignore me if you see me because I just don't give a shit,

The city is at war,

Bless the young and rich,

With designer drugs and designer friends.

Here's how it goes,

It's about who you know,

If you got money you get in for free,

Get on your knees if you want to reach the top,

The party never stops (never stops)

Don't stop now (don't stop now).

Come on!

Stick around and see how it ends,

Get the money and run,

and meet me at the parking lot.

Band bang! Shoot 'em up, yeah.

The city is at war,

and it's playtime for the young and rich,

Ignore me if you see me because I just don't give a shit,

The city is at war,

Bless the young and rich,

With designer drugs and designer friends.

This little girl was alone in the world,

until she found a way to get her fix for free,

Oh pretty please,

it breaks my heart to see, another tragedy,

she finally got her picture on TV.

Come on!

Live it up while you can,

We all lose in the end.

No you don't get another shot.

Bang bang! Shoot 'em up, yeah.

The city is at war,

and it's playtime for the young and rich,

Ignore me if you see me because I just don't give a shit,

The city is at war,

Bless the young and rich,

With designer drugs and designer friends.

The city is at war,

The city is at war,

The city is at war (war, uh oh).

Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,

shoot 'em up, yeah.

Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,

shoot 'em up, yeah (the city is at war).

Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,

shoot 'em up, yeah.

Bang bang! Shoot 'em up,

shoot 'em up, yeah.

**A/N: So how was this chapter? I've decided to throw Jacob in, it may make the story line more comples but I'm sure your giant brains can handle it, but it might not be for another two chapters, but it might be in the next, so who knows? I'm listening to 'Nerdy' by 'Busted'. The heatwave here is over and I'm sad. My form won sports day! Woop! Amy & Faye are awesome. Reviews please (: Thanks, Lexie xo**

**I'll own 'Twilight' when I grow 7 toes from each of my eyeballs.**

**Also, check out my profile for pictures of the girls' dresses and other stuff!**

**SORRY!! But I probably won't update for a week or two because I've been banned off the laptop! I had to sneak on to post this and I'll have to write the next chapter on paper and then type it up which will take longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter Five – Phone Calls**

We stepped out of the car and were greeted by Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Esme. Edward looked dashing.

Everyone, with the exception of Edward and I, had went inside the grand restaurant.

He walked towards me, and linked my arm. He smiled his dazzling, crooked smile at me.

"I realized whilst on my way here that a triple date involves a date. At least, what was originally meant to be a triple date and is now a quadruple date since my parents decided to come," he trailed off into his own train of thought, "anyway, since this is technically a date, I think it only acceptable for me to ask for you to be my girl friend."

I tilted my head to the side, confused, and asked, "what?"

"Will you be my girl friend?" he repeated, more clearly.

My phone rang. The caller ID read: Poppy Sun.

"Uh, family thing, I , uh, I'll be right back. Go in without me, I'll be in soon," I mumbled, running down the long road until I was out of hearing distance from the others. I didn't want them listening in on a private conversation with my great aunt.

"Poppy?" I asked.

"Bella! Bella! You'll never guess what!" she chirped, merrily.

"What?" I sighed. What Poppy classed as huge news was usually quite boring, but as her great niece I felt obliged to listen.

"I've finally found someone," she began, squealing wildly.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" I interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish," Poppy stated, "I found a mate. For you."

"No," I replied.

"I'll tell your mother if you don't agree to meet him," she countered.

"Fine," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. I hung up instantly.

I glanced in the mirror I had in my purse: the tears had yet to fall from my eyes so my make-up was still in tact.

I ambled back to the restaurant with my thoughts uncontrollable. I was fearing that if anyone, especially Edward, said anything to me that I may start crying.

I entered the restaurant, looking around for the Cullen's when I saw them sitting at a table near the front, close to a large stage.

I walked over slowly, trying to control my emotions. I sighed as I took the seat next to Edward.

Everyone looked at me.

"Finally, Bella! We've been waiting ages!" Alice moaned.

"It's been 6 minutes, leave the girl alone," Rosalie snapped.

"What would you like to order? We postponed the waitress for you," Esme asked, politely, handing me a menu.

I scanned it, quickly.

"The seafood platter would be lovely," I said, unintentionally coldly. Alice noticed.

"Bella, please, come to the restrooms with me," stated Alice, then she repeated, "please."

She dragged me to the restrooms with her, and demanded to know what was wrong. Every time she asked I replied with the same 'nothing, Alice, nothing'.

She wasn't believing me one bit, but took me back to the table.

"Bella is upset or confused or something and she won't tell me what's wrong," Alice stated.

The remainder of the meal was quite awkward, especially disposing of the Cullen's uneaten meals.

When we left, Rose insisted that I called my father and told him I was having a sleepover with herself and Alice.

I gave in eventually and collected some stuff from my house before arriving at the Cullen residence.

Edward welcomed me in.

"So?" he asked.

"So... what?" I replied.

"Will you? Be my girlfriend, I mean?" he responded.

"I would love to, honestly," I started, a smile lit his face which dampened when I continued, "but I can't, I'm sorry."

I felt the salty, wetness on my face and my chest throbbed as sobs were threatening to burst from my lips.

I ran into the bathroom on the second floor and locked it.

"Really, Bella, is that the best you can do? You know a locked door won't keep us out if we want to come in," I heard Alice and Rosalie's voices chorus.

Sobs erupted from my chest.

I felt pathetic. Pathetic and useless.

Here I was, breaking down, sobbing hysterically on the Cullen's bathroom floor, clutching the toilet with one hand and the sink with the other.

Within 4 seconds, the door was on the floor beside me. Alice and Rose sat beside me and held me.

"What's wrong, Bells? I hate seeing you like this," Rose asked.

"Yeah," Alice joined in, comfortingly.

"I... I c-c-c-can't t-tell you..ou," I stuttered.

Alice picked me up and carried me into her bedroom.

"Sleep, Bella, we'll talk properly in the morning," Alice smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Rosalie. Esme walked through the door.

Esme knelt by the bed, close to the pillows and stroked my cheek.

I fell asleep, waking hourly. I woke once, screaming loudly, after a nightmare. It was about my new mate – killing the Cullen's, brutally, and forcing me to watch before torturing me up. I was distraught.

At 7:03am, I decided to get up.

I could see everyone gathered around my bed. Edward was humming a soothing rhythm.

"Tell us, Bella, we can't bear to see you like this," Carlisle murmured, rubbing my fore arm gently/

"I can't," I responded.

"You can, you can tell us anything," Jasper retaliated.

"No, I really can't. They'll find me and kill me like... like they did to Shay," I choked.

"Who's Shay?" asked Emmett.

"My great uncle. Poppy Sun's brother," I informed them.

"Poppy Sun?" Emmett asked again.

"The phone call," I looked at Edward, "was from her."

Edward nodded, understandingly.

"Who are 'they'?" Edward queried.

I bit my lip before answering truthfully, "the Volturi."

I heard lots of gasps and many jaws dropped.

"We will do the best we can to protect you from them. I have a feeling that the Volturi are the main reason you aren't telling us your problem, but what are your other problems, dear?" Carlisle whispered, softly.

"I... I can't explain properly without telling you what I am and if I do that then the Volturi may get involved and that can't happen," I mumbled.

"Bella, please," Rose pleaded.

"Poppy Sun has found me a mate. I don't want a mate because... I like Edward," I admitted, "but my future mate knows... what I am, so if I don't become his mate he will tell the Volturi."

Alice hugged me, "that doesn't stop you telling us. It may help us understand what you're going through."

"I can't tell you because my family and I have a strict agreement that only mates of people in our family and the family of their mates may know of our heritage," I spoke.

Everyone seemed to be beginning to understand.

"Can you all leave, please, I need to think," I sighed. The family nodded and left in a hurry.

I was so overwhelmed. Could I risk denying a possible mate for Edward? Would the family accept me if they knew how different I was? Would the Volturi find out and kill me?

There were so many awful possibilities I couldn't bear to imagine.

With all of this on my mind I decided to give Poppy Sun a call.

"Poppy, I refuse to meet whomever you have chosen for me. You cannot make me do it, nor can my mother," I stated.

"If that's how you feel," she replied.

"It is, I hope to see you again soon. Goodbye," I said.

"Bye," She chimed. I hung up.

I sent a text message to Edward:

_Edward,_

_Come in._

_-B xo_

I heard his phone vibrate from downstairs, I saw a bronze flash as the door swung open.

Edward plonked himself next to me on the bed and pushed some stray strands of hair away from my face.

"I changed my mind," I told him.

"About being my girlfriend or telling me what you are?" he inquired, shuffling closer to me.

"Both," I smiled. I kissed him on the cheek, "Oh, yeah, why aren't we in school?"

"Way to kill a moment," he joked, pulling me onto his lap. I giggled.

"Now, seriously, why aren't we?" I repeated. He pointed towards the window. The sun was shining brightly through the closed drapes, "ah," I concluded.

He chuckled. I opened the drapes, and then the window. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

He looked beautiful, his pale skin reflected the sunlight, like tiny diamonds scattered all over him.

I grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the windowsill.

Hesitantly, I let go of his hand and jumped from the window. I looked back up at him, he looked worried, scared and quite alarmed.

I laughed at his expression and motioned for him to jump.

He did and landed on top of me.

"You did that on purpose," I laughed.

"So what if I did," he smirked, "now, where are you taking me?"

"Your meadow."

"My meadow?"

"Yeah, I caught you thinking about it one day. Plus, it's far enough away for us to talk."

Edward nodded in response then said, "I'll race you there."

"Game on, Rainbow."

"Nice insult," he joked. I winked and ran at a super-speed towards the meadow. Edward could have only been 25 feet behind me. With my speed and stamina, it was unlikely he could catch up.

Of course, I beat him to the meadow. When he arrived, 12 seconds after me, I tapped my wrist.

"What time do you call this?" I mocked.

He grinned and pounced, playfully, at me.

We wrestled for a few minutes before I had him pinned to the ground. My large, razor sharp fangs were millimeters away from his neck.

He raised his hands us in defeat.

My fangs morphed back into my normal teeth. I closed my lips and kissed his neck where I was previously threatening to bite.

"Not bad," he commented.

"Shut it, or next time you won't get away with it," I winked, kissing him again.

"Is that a promise?" he growled.

"Nope, just an empty threat," I laughed, rolling off him and sitting with my back to a small gray rock.

He groaned as he got up and I couldn't help but laugh. He narrowed his eyebrows at me and scooted over to me.

Edward grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers.

"You start," I said.

"Start what?" a confused look crossed his perfect face.

"Sharing stories," I amended.

"So you weren't joking about dating me?" he asked, happily.

"Never," I sighed.

He pressed his lips, hungrily, against mine. Our lips moved in perfect harmony for what felt like seconds but was actually hours.

Edward's phone rang, ascending in volume. We both grunted as our lips parted and he answered his phone.

"Um, where the hell are you? We heard you leave, but seriously, it's been 4 hours!" I heard Alice yell.

"Calm down, Alice, Bella and I are at the meadow... talking about... stuff," he murmured.

"Not from what I've seen. Can you two please start talking because you only have 20 minutes: Esme wants Bella home before midday so she can eat. Because she needs to eat food, in case you forgot," Alice said.

"Okay, Alice, we'll be home soon. But be warned, we will leave again after Bella has taken care of her needs," Edward spoke calmly, then slid his phone shut.

I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling – he just got mentally whooped by his tiny little sister.

"We'll leave now, so I can eat and shower, but then we're coming back to actually talk," I stated. He nodded and grabbed my hand.

We walked at human pace through the forest discussing unimportant things, like favorite colors and films and books.

**A/N: I don't like this chapter – it seemed better when I was writing it on paper so sorry if it completely sucks. I would apologize for the lateness, but I've already done that... What the hell, I'll do it again! Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry! There. Bella will reveal what she is in the next chapter, but I'm not sure when that will be out because I think I'm still banned from the laptop. REVIEWS PLEASE :D Thanks, Lexie xo**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. Just this storyline, a very nice cell phone and an English accent ;) but not the one you're thinking of – ENGLAND DOES HAVE MORE THAN ONE FREAKING ACCENT!! **


End file.
